


Lost Boys

by AndiMan



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Content, Slight Canon Divergence, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMan/pseuds/AndiMan
Summary: Eren and Siwon have just graduated high school and are on their way home from one last party with their friends. But it's dark and raining and while Eren loves Siwon (more than he should) he isn't too sure about Siwon's driving skills. Then they get a flat tire and are left shivering and soaking in the pouring rain. It's a good thing Eren saw that old house not too far back. Right?
Relationships: Frank N. Furter/ Rocky, Frank N. Furter/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Things won't happen exactly the way they did in the movie since Eren and Siwon are different characters from Brad and Janet their response to things and the actions they take will be different. But Frank is still Frank, Riff Raff is still Riff Raff and all the other characters are like they were in the movie. Or they should be anyway.

“Dude, slow down. We both know you can’t afford another accident.”

Rain pattered softly against the car as Eren and Siwon drove home from Derek’s party. It wasn’t raining hard but there was a definite chill in the air forcing Siwon to turn the defrost on. He glanced over at Eren and made a face.

“I’m barely going forty five and we both know I usually drive well past the speed limit.”

“You’re not supposed to drive the speed limit in the rain,” Eren mumbled. All he wanted was to make it home in one piece. Sitting in the rain waiting for AAA because Siwon wanted to be a badass wasn’t something he thought he could deal with more than once.

“I’d be happy to let you drive but wait.” He shot Eren a smug look. “You don’t have your license, do you?”

Eren gritted his teeth and glared at Siwon. “How the hell was I supposed to see that motorcycle?! It came out of nowhere. And it’s not like I was going to hit it; I swerved out of the lane as soon as I saw it coming. If anything I should’ve gotten extra points for avoiding an accident.”

Siwon raises a brow. “An accident you almost caused?”

“All that asshole had to do was slow down. I hate when people pull shit like that. They see you’re trying to get over and there’s plenty of room for you but they decide they don’t want you in front of them so they speed up and honk at you when you nearly crash like it’s your fault.”

Siwon shook his head but wisely kept his mouth closed. There was no point in arguing about it. Whether Eren thought he should’ve been given his license or not didn’t matter. He hadn’t gotten it and now he had to wait two weeks before he could try again. Arguing wouldn’t change that.

Suddenly hot, Eren leaned his head against the window. The cool glass felt delicious on his forehead. He could see Siwon’s eyes on him in the window's reflection. “The hell are you looking at?”

“Just making sure you’re not dead over there.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

Siwon pushed up his glasses in the reflection. “It could happen. You could have a heart attack or a stroke and then I’d be stuck with your dead body stinking up my car.”

Eren rolled his eyes again, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Thank you so much for your concern over my untimely death. Also, my body wouldn’t start to smell for a few days or so. Your car would only stink if you were dumb enough to leave me in your car.”

Siwon frowned in thought. “I guess I could just dump you somewhere. There's plenty of places in the woods that I could hide you.”

“Ha, ha.” Eren shifted in his seat. His back really fucking hurt. He adjusted his seat to lean back some more then turned around, his body facing Siwon. The blue light from the dash lit up Siwon’s profile lighting up his black hair, glasses and dark skin.

He was the quiet, mysterious kinda guy that all the girls had liked in school. Eren suspected most of the girls liked him because he was foreign, his parents having immigrated from Cambodia last year. Eren hadn’t really found a way to fit in after his parent’s move from Turkey two years before so he’d been rather glad when Siwon had shown up. They became friends pretty quickly and even now Eren counted himself lucky that they were so compatible.

At least for the most part. There was one, crucial thing that made them incompatible. Eren was gay and Siwon was not. There was also the fact that Eren was trans and Siwon was not but that wasn’t the problem. The fact that Eren was gay and Siwon was not wasn’t a problem either. The problem was that Eren was hopelessly, ridiculously attracted to Siwon. Fortunately, he hid it well with shit talking and well-placed banter but that didn’t make the attraction go away.

Eren hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he was jolted awake by a sudden stop from the car that pressed him against his seatbelt before slamming him against his seat. “What the hell?”

Siwon looked as though he was thinking the same thing. “There’s a road block up ahead.”

Eren peered through the windshield. He was right. There was a long narrow gate keeping them from going any further; it was the type of gate their high school had used to lock up the exit to the student parking lot so no one could sneak off campus.

“You think someone’s doing some road work up ahead?” Eren asked as Siwon put the car in reverse and slowly backed the car up.

“Maybe but there’s usually a ‘Road Work Ahead’ sign to let you know. Plus they don’t usually block off the whole street.” Siwon was facing the back window to watch the road when they both were startled by a loud bang. It sounded like a tire exploding. Eren and Siwon’s eyes met. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” they said in unison.

Eren stepped out of the car, the rain causing shivers to rack up and down his spine, and crouched down behind the car, Siwon right beside him. Eren tried not to notice the lack of distance between them as they looked at the two back tires. They were both flat. Siwon stood up and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Eren squinted up at him in the rain. “You got a jack and a four way?”

Siwon shook his head. “No, I loaned them to my sister when she got her car. She was supposed to buy her own and give me mine back but….” He shrugged.

Eren stood up, shivering. He was wearing a long, plaid button down with sleeves that came down to his fingers but his shorts were short enough to make him look like he was wearing a shirt dress. He could already feel his bare legs begin to go numb. Why had he decided to leave the house half-naked? “Well, don’t just stand there. Get your phone out so we can call AAA.”

Siwon had already slipped his phone from his pocket and was glaring at the screen. He lifted it up, moving it here and fro before he shut it off in defeat.

“Let me guess. No signal.”

“Nope. Try your phone. Your service is usually better than mine.”

Eren wiped a lock of wavy brown hair from his forehead. “Yeah but my battery’s ass. Mine died an hour ago.”

Siwon threw his hands up in the air. “Well, I don’t know what we’re supposed to do now.”

Eren wrapped his arms around himself and hopped from foot to foot to keep the blood flowing. The image of a large, old decrepit house surfaced in his memory. “I think I might’ve seen a house not too far from here.”

Siwon raised a brow. “You want to just walk up to some stranger’s house?”

Eren shrugged and wrapped his arms even tighter around himself. “Is there another option? It’s either that or freeze our asses off.”

Siwon sighed. “Alright.”

Their walk back the way they’d come was miserable. The rain didn’t let up in the slightest and the wind began to blow something fierce leaving them soaked through and freezing. It took about fifteen minutes for them to reach a gate protecting what looked like a large old castle. There was a sign on it that read “Enter At Your Own Risk.”

Siwon frowned. “Maybe they’re trying to tell us something.”

Eren bit his lip and looked up at the old castle. It did look pretty run down. But the front porch light was lit so someone had to be home. “Maybe but this is pretty much our only option. Besides we’re guys. We don’t have to worry so much about being raped or kidnapped.” Eren knew it was possible but thought it highly unlikely.

Siwon still didn’t look happy. Eren sighed in exasperation, caught Siwon by the sleeve and led him forward. “We won’t be here long, Si. We’re just going to borrow a phone, call AAA and get the hell out of here.”

Siwon nodded. “Alright.”

The walkway up to the castle was steep and if it wasn’t for Siwon, Eren would’ve busted his ass on the slick concrete gaining a sore backside and bruised knees for his trouble. Eren could see the porch clearly as they drew closer to the house. He let out a small sigh of relief and started toward it before an arm snaked its way around his waist and yanked him to the side. Siwon lifted Eren off his feet as a series of motorcycles went rushing past them up the path. Eren watched their progress as they went up toward the house before veering left down a separate path that followed the side of the house. Eren and Siwon watched as they disappeared into the darkness.

“At least we’ll have witnesses if anything happens,” Siwon offered.

“Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better.” Eren rolled his eyes as they walked the rest of the way up the path. Fortunately, the porch offered a little protection against the rain giving them a small reprieve from the weather. Eren pressed the doorbell that sat next to a set of large wooden doors and startled as a loud clanking sound, like metal gears moving against each other, filled the small porch.

“Was that supposed to be a doorbell?” Eren whispered.

Siwon looked around the porch trying to find the source of the sound. “I guess so. What a creepy ass place.”

Eren was wondering if they should say screw it and leave when one of the large wooden doors opened with a groan. A man with stringy blond hair on a mostly bald head, pale, pasty looking skin, and a large hunch on his back gazed stoically at the two eighteen year old boys standing soaking wet on his doorstep. Eren wasn’t sure if he was shivering from his soaking clothes or the blank, bored look in the man’s eyes. Maybe both.

“Hello,” Siwon said, casting a nervous glance at Eren. “We got a flat a few miles up the road and we were wondering if you had a phone we could use.”

The man’s eyes shifted between the two of them. “You’re wet.”

 _Well, no shit_ , Eren thought. But they needed this man’s help so he didn’t want to be rude. “We can make the call out here so we don’t track water through the house.” It wasn’t until after he’d said the words out loud that he realized he had no desire to go inside. He was perfectly happy to stand on the porch, make their call and head back toward their car.

“I think you both better come inside,” the man said in a monotone.

“Oh no, that’s not necessary,” Eren said at the same time Siwon blurted, “Thank you.”

Eren gave Siwon a look, who turned to the man and said, “Give us a moment” before walking Eren to the edge of the porch where the ceiling ended and the rain started. “What’s up with you?” Siwon whispered softly. “You don’t want to go in?”

“Hell no. He can just hand us the phone, let us make the call and we can haul ass back to the car.” Eren glanced at the man. His body was still taking space in the doorway but he was leaning his head inside the house like he was talking to someone.

Siwon was looking out in the rain, his eyes in the direction of the car. “How about I go in to make the call while you wait out here.”

“Why can’t he just bring the phone out here?”

“I’m not saying he can’t but it seems rude to just refuse to go inside.”

Eren opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a voice saying, “I think you both need to come inside.” The man had poked his head back outside, looking at them with the same dead look on his face. Eren looked up at Siwon and nodded at him to go ahead and go inside. Siwon ruffled his hair, drops of water splashing his cheeks as he did, and said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Eren watched as the man held the door open to allow Siwon to slip past before he shut the door leaving Eren alone. Eren curled up in the corner with his knees tucked under his chin and watched the rain.

He wondered what the time was. He hoped his mom wasn’t calling non-stop like she was prone to do sometimes. He’d get an earful when he got home if she had called about making sure his phone was charged so he could answer her calls and just because he was eighteen didn’t mean he was grown and who said he could be out at all hours of the night. He rolled his eyes just thinking about it.

After a couple of minutes, Eren started to get impatient. Couldn’t Siwon just get the phone and make the call out here? Maybe he should see what was taking so long. He got up from his huddled position to crouch beside the door pressing his ear against the wood. It sounded like there were people singing. He pressed his ear harder into the door. Yup. There was definitely music being played somewhere inside the house. Hopefully this meant that Siwon was safe but Eren needed to know for sure. He looked around for witnesses (which was stupid since it was raining and there wasn’t any way to see the front door from the street) grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

He stepped into a small front room, the type he’d imagine you’d put your coats and umbrellas in, with another set of doors, decorated with vertical stained glass windows, leading to the rest of the house. These doors opened with a groan and he found himself facing a curving staircase, lit up by street lights, to his right with another set of doors just below them. It was in here that he heard the singing. He crept forward to try and make out the words.

_It’s just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right…._

Provoked by his curiosity, Eren went to what was now his third set of double doors and slowly opened them. They opened out into a large room with a high, white ceiling and a roll of red carpet leading down the middle of the room to a raised dais holding a large, silver throne. Eren was standing at the top of a short set of stairs looking out at a large dance floor. Siwon was standing a few feet away at the bottom of another small set of stairs. Colorful men and women in similarly styled tuxedos were doing some type of synchronized dance. The man that had answered the door had joined in and was singing along with the rest of them at the top of his lungs.

_Let’s do the Time Warp again! Let’s do the Time Warp again!_

Eren crept down the stairs as quickly as he could then made his way around the dance floor to Siwon. All the party goers had collapsed where they were into lazy heaps on the floor.

Eren hissed, “Siwon!” who whirled around, his mouth hanging open in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. Did you call AAA?”

“No. The man that let me in started singing along with this maid and I never got the chance.”

Eren, noticing some of the people beginning to stir on the floor, grabbed Siwon’s arm and began pulling him back toward the stairs. “Let’s just get out of here. Maybe there’s a less weird house nearby.”

Eren’s hand kept missing the door handle as he didn’t want to turn his back on the people on the dance floor, all of whom were getting to their feet. It wasn’t until they’d made it through the doors that Eren realized this wasn’t the way they’d come in. For one thing, there’d been a staircase rather than an old elevator in the room they’d passed through. Eren could hear another song beginning to start up, a low, steady beat coming from all directions.

“Do you hear that?” he asked Siwon.

“I guess they’re going to sing again.” Siwon seemed just as unwilling to turn his back on the people in the large room.

“Let’s get out of here.” Eren turned-to possibly find another way out-when he noticed someone was descending in the elevator. White heels were currently stamping along to the beat of the music under the sway of a long black cape.

“Uh, Si?” Eren gripped Siwon’s arm harder as the elevator came to a silent stop. Siwon whirled around and watched it with wide eyes.

Suddenly, at the same time a loud guitar riff sounded in the music, the figure whirled around revealing a heavily made up face. Eren practically leapt into Siwon’s arms who clung to him in shock. The gate of the elevator opened and the person, who Eren now recognized was a man, began to sing.

 _How do you do? I see you’ve met my faithful handyman_. The man’s singing voice was nice and Eren had no doubt there was a lot of power behind it. The man leaned closer to Siwon and Eren and sang, “

 _He’s just a little brought down because when you knocked he thought you were the candyman_.”

The man moved past them and strutted down the stairs toward the large, silver throne. “ _Don’t get strung out by the way I look. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. I’m not much of a man by the light of day but by night I’m one hell of a lover.”_

Siwon, while still carrying Eren in his arms, walked back into the room and down the stairs to stand at the end of the red carpet. They arrived just in time to see the man throw the silver cape off revealing a sparkly cross between a vest and a corset with panties, fishnets, heels and a white pearl necklace to keep it classy. Eren suddenly had a wild urge to burst out laughing. But he couldn’t. As funny as the ensemble was, the man was exuded so much confidence and (if Eren was being honest with himself) sex appeal that all he could do was stare. It took his mind a moment to realize the man was still singing while now heading down the aisle.

Eren clenched Siwon’s shoulder and hissed in his ear, “Get your ass moving.”

Siwon started taking rapid steps backward toward the stairs. Before he could make it too far, however, the man slid an arm around his waist and began pulling him forward. Eren knew he was still singing but he couldn’t make out what was being said. It wasn’t until Siwon set him back on his feet that he realized he was beginning to have what his mom called his 'little episodes'. Nearly any new or unfamiliar experience could trigger them and they had a habit of coming out nowhere. One minute Eren was fine and the next thing he knew he was losing his shit. They usually start with his heart pounding and progress to tunnel vision and loss of hearing. Currently, his hands were trembling against the fabric of his shirt and he couldn’t hear anything.

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One. Two. Three. He opened his eyes. His episodes hadn’t been as bad as they used to be and he could usually stop them before they got too bad. Siwon was talking to the man, who was getting a drink of water with his back to them, likely explaining their situation. Slowly, Eren’s hearing started to fade back in.

“We had some trouble with our car and we were hoping we could use your phone to call someone for help.”

The man turned to shake hands with a couple of his guests one of which said, “A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Furter.”

Then the man, Dr. Furter, tossed his water, turned around to face Eren and Siwon and sang, his voice rich and powerful, “ _Well, you got caught with a flat. Well_ \- he raised a fantastic eyebrow- “ _how bout that?”_

Eren felt something akin to a chill race down his spine. Siwon hadn’t mentioned a flat tire specifically. Could this man have been behind it? But what could he possibly hope to gain from luring them here?

Dr. Furter brushed past them toward the throne. He sang, “ _By the light of the night, it’ll all seem alright_.” He looked at them from over his shoulder. “ _I'll get you a Satanic mechanic_.” He put his hands on his hips and began to shake them in time to the music. “ _I’m just a sweet transvestite._ ” He rolled his hips. “ _From Transsexual, Transylvania._ ” Dr. Furter slid gracefully onto his throne, flung his legs over the armrest and crossed them. Eren saw that the man who had let them was sitting next to the throne along with a pale faced woman wearing a maid costume.

“ _Why don’t you stay for the night?_ ” The man and the maid were singing along with the man. “ _Or maybe a bite. I could show you my favorite obsession. I've been making a man_ -Dr. Furter slid a finger through the stringy blond hair of the hunchback next to him- _with blond hair and a tan_. _And he's good for relieving my tension._ ” He slowly rose from the throne. “ _I’m just a sweet Transvestite. From Transsexual, Transylvania._ ”

“ _Hit it, hey! I’m just a sweet transvestite._ ” He strutted down the aisle back toward the elevator. “ _From Transexual,Transylvania_.”

He stood in the doorway of the elevator. “ _So come up to the lab and see what’s on the slab. I see you shiver with antici_ -Eren leaned forward and waited for him to finish- “ _pation.”_

“ _But maybe the rain isn’t really to blame! So I’ll remove the cause._ ” The elevator doors slung closed and Dr. Furter chuckled. “ _But not the symptom!_ ” The music let out its last few notes as the elevator moved upward with a small groan lifting Dr. Furter from sight.


End file.
